rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
York
Freelancer: Rebirth Agent New York, real name James Brown, nicknamed York by most and Santa Clause by Carolina was a member of the Special Operations Program Freelancer: Rebirth, the best friend of Carolina, and the late husband and father of Sharon Brown and their daughter Katie. Appearance York wore the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR armor with a tan coloring and light blue trim. His visor was black. Underneath his armor, he was a fairly tall man that was well muscled, with fair skin that was mildly tanned, which granted him a significantly darker complexion than his friend, Carolina. He had light brown hair that was in a buzz cut, with dark brown eyes and a square jaw. Personality York was a very kind and trusting man. He liked to analyze his friends’ personalities based on the facts he had about them. He didn’t like negative emotions, like sadness and anger, which is the very reason he became friends with Carolina; he sensed that he was emotionally disturbed and felt that, if he was going to get along with him, he had to solve that issue. Relationships South Carolina Carolina and York were best friends. Upon their first meeting, York immediately saw that Carolina had the potential to be great but that potential was hampered by his many negative emotions. As a result, York befriended him to try and filter out these emotions of his, with some success. In his will, he wrote that Carolina would get his healing unit. South Dakota York and South haven't had much interaction; though he is impressed by his fighting skills, he has wondered if South is good enough to be in the top four, which immediately turned into a fight between South and Carolina in his head. Arkansas York and Ark haven't had much interaction. However, he was pleased with the fact that Carolina and Ark became friends and wasn't willing to hamper it. When he died, he gave Ark his overshield. Connecticut York so far has yet to be physical with Connecticut though he is easily frustrated by him; Carolina and Maine often get into fights, fights that jeopardize both fighter's lives; when Connecticut comes to ask York to keep Carolina on a leash, York blows up, blaming those fights on Connecticut, as York has already done his best to keep Carolina calm and out of internal squabbles but he feels that Connecticut isn't doing anything to keep Maine in line, as Connecticut is Maine's best friend. It should be noted that though Carolina and Maine are the ones getting into fights, he blamed Connecticut more than Maine. Maine Though he gets into lethal fights with York's best friend, he and Maine at least tolerated each other, if nothing else. North Dakota York has been known to apologize to North for any disrespect that Carolina happens to give him. The two were on good terms before York died. Washington York is well aware of Wash's lack of emotional displays and often worries about his emotional state. As a result, York has gained a habit of sending his wife over to Wash's room to "make him uncomfortable." When asked why, he replies "To expand his comfort zone." Wyoming York and Wyoming get along better than most, though he has noted that Wyoming's jokes are dumb. Texas York mostly ignores Tex. He seems to think of Tex as a "troll" and simply ignores him so he "starves to death." Nevada York never had a full blown conversation with her, though he is glad that she and Carolina get along better than most other members of the program. Sharon Brown Sharon is James' wife and the two are deeply in love with each other. York loved his wife so much that he wouldn't even acknowledge another woman's physical beauty because he feels that it is a breach of trust. Though Carolina can sympathize with York's perception, Sharon is often suspicious of James' intentions and is often left insecure because she herself has looked at other men before. Katie Brown James loved his daughter just as much as his wife and best friend. He would often let her play with anyone she wanted, which turned out most of the time to be Dick. York loved his daughter so much that when she asked "When you die, will Mr. Hertz become my daddy?" he isn't upset by it, instead he just replies "I hope so." Background York was born the son of a business man and a fashion model. Unlike Dick, who shared a mirror for a past, James didn’t suffer from any sort of money trouble or loss of family members; he was raised in a good home that was fairly wealthy, with self-defense training and a full amount of experience in school and most professions involving business. One day, he was drafted into the Military and, approximately one year later at age 19 he joined the Special Forces and became a member of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. One year after that, he met and befriended a new recruit, who, only three days later, would be known as Agent South Carolina. Skills and Abilities Among Freelancers of this generation, York possessed incredible skills as a fighter, like most others; however, like the rest of the top five, and unlike the rest, York’s abilities were superhuman and borderline overpowered, though not to the same extent as Maine, Carolina, and North. His skill in hand-to-hand combat was masterful, between his formal training and the beatings he’d usually get from Carolina in sparring matches. He had enough skill in unarmed combat to disarm Connecticut in a knife-fight and to block and parry attacks from more advanced fighters like Maine, Carolina, and South. Also in line with his martial arts capability, due to all of the damage he'd take in his fights against Carolina, he had a notable amount of pain tolerance, perhaps more than anyone else on the team. York had enough reflexes to dodge and deflect bullets off of his armor based on the way he contorted around them. He possessed the flexibility of a contortionist and as a result could maneuver around lasers with precision that exceeds even Carolina. His main job, however, was driving and he was more than happy to give Carolina a ride whenever he asked for it; York was so good at this job, in fact, that he had no equal in this skill. He was also the best at hacking; all of these traits made him the best infiltrator on the team. Armor Enhancements His main armor enhancement was a healing unit while his other enhancement was an Overshield. Weaponry York's main arm was a Battle Rifle while his sidearm varied; at times, it's a magnum but at others it's a shotgun. Notes and Trivia *York's past had elements that echo that of Carolina: both were only children that were the sons of model mothers and successful fathers; they both gained training in martial arts and both were loved dearly. **However, the elements of tragedy and solitude that make up Carolina’s past are missing in York’s. *This generation York shares similarities to the original Agent York of Red vs. Blue canon: **Both share the same armor color and model. **Both have a close relationship with an Agent Carolina. **Both possess a healing unit. **Both are cool, calm, and friendly. ***This generation York makes reference to the original York with his weapons, a magnum, a battle rifle, and a shotgun, all used by the original York at least once in the Red vs. Blue canon. *People in the program often debate who's a better person between York and Connecticut; when that happens, and York is next to C.T, he will turn to C.T. and state "There can only be one!" This is a reference to an internet meme in which Santa Clause fights Jesus. **This meme is also referenced with his inside joke with Carolina, where Carolina refers to York as Santa Clause. **Furthermore, this internet meme comes from a quote from the movie Highlander. *York once says "A wise man once said know thy self; and that man's name was Darth Vader." This is a reference to That 70's Show, in which Stephen Hyde states "You know, a wise man once said know thy self; and that man's name was Tater-nuts." *York's theme song is Life is Beautiful by Sixx A.M. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth Category:York's Legacy Character